


my favorite upperclassman

by polaroidexit



Series: i wanted it to be romantic [1]
Category: C-Pop, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dorms, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao Is In Denial Because He's In Shock And Cannot Accept Reality, Love Confessions, M/M, Rain, Wu Yi Fan | Kris Being Emotional And Deep In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaroidexit/pseuds/polaroidexit
Summary: Zitao is completely lost when Yifan calls him at night and looks out the window to find the older to be standing right outside his dormitory, drenched in the pouring rain.





	my favorite upperclassman

Zitao groans as he sits up in his bed leisurely, where he's been lazily staring up at the bottom of Yixing's bunk for the past few minutes when he hears his phone ring. He frowns when he doesn't find his phone after his hand fumbles around his bed for a bit and then realizes that the ringing isn't even coming from his bunk.

He follows the ringing sound and his eyes slowly travels over to Xiao Jun, who glances up at him from his own phone for a second before looking back down. "What?" Xiao Jun asks nonchalantly like he can't even hear the ringing of Zitao's phone. From his own bed.

"My phone's on your bed. Why is it on your bed?" Zitao asks in confusion and starts to stand up when Xiao Jun reaches for Zitao's phone with his eyes still trained on whatever he's scrolling through on his own phone.

"What ar—no, don't throw it,  _don't throw it—_ " Zitao's voices raise with panic when Xiao Jun throws the phone across the room from his top bunk.

"Don't ever fucking do that again…!" Zitao hisses, his heart still pounding with adrenaline after he thank-fuck-fully caught his phone and Xiao Jun hums back indifferently. Zitao's attention is completely taken when he looks down at the caller and sees Wu Yifan's name. Wu Yifan calling him. Wu Yifan calling him at 11 o'clock at night. Oh my God.

"Oh my God," Zitao says breathlessly before he answers the call with an urgent tap. He would've searched for his phone faster if he knew who the caller was. Luhan suddenly sits up in his bed, the bunk below Xiao Jun's, with gleaming curiosity in his shining eyes. "I know that tone, what's the 'Oh my God' for? Let me in on the tea," Luhan rambles on and Zitao impatiently hushes him with a furious wave of his hand.

"Yifan-ge," Zitao greets and Luhan immediately starts nodding his head with a knowing look.

"Zitao," Yifan's voice comes through and Zitao blinks bemusedly at the rain and static sounds coming from the other end.

"Ge, what's—"

"Can you come down?" Yifan cuts in, sounding a bit out of breath.

"What?"

"I said, can you come down to the front—"

"I know what you said, what—ge, are you…" Zitao trails off and goes to pull their room's drape open. He gasps out loud, his heart beating a thousand miles per hour at the sight of Wu Yifan standing right outside his dormitory.  _In the pouring rain._

"Ge!" Zitao shouts, unable to control his shock and stares as Yifan moves the phone away from his ear for a split second before meeting his eyes through the window. His mind is buzzing and his brain is malfunctioning by trying to come up with reasons to why his crush is standing outside in the pouring rain.

He pointedly ignores the curious questions from Xiao Jun and Luhan, who also teases him about his secret infatuation.

"Ge, you—I'm coming down right away," Zitao gets out rushedly and ends the call before he's stumbling around the shared room for a large, decent towel to dry his upperclassman up. Just what the hell is Yifan thinking?! Standing out in the cold rain?

"Can someone please get me a fucking towel?!" Zitao yells, frustrated that no one bothers to keep a towel beside their beds. Or, well, it's not like your crush shows up by your dormitory during a storm every day but still!

"Here," Yixing says softly as he shifts on the bunk above Zitao's bed and hands him a towel. Yixing is the only reliable and helpful one around, despite the fact that Luhan is the oldest and should be a responsible brother instead of the one laughing along with Xiao Jun at the absurdity of it all.

"Hey, if he's gonna spend the night here, then no funny business at all! Our ears don't deserve that," Luhan states loudly as Zitao rushes to the door. "Ditto!" Xiao Jun calls just before Zitao slams the door shut, with his ears flushing bright red at the references the two are making at him. It's not like anything's going to happen. Yifan only sees him as a younger brother…and maybe he's only here because something happened and…and…

Okay, so he admits that it's pretty strange for Yifan to even be here in the first place because he's always seen Zitao as a friend! Or…maybe not? Zitao sighs and ruffles his hair in an attempt to get rid of those ridiculous thoughts that have manifested due to Luhan's and Xiao Jun's stupid teasing.

Even as he runs down the stairs, his dumb brain has already created a bunch of romantic and overly sweet scenarios that would only appear in dramas by the time he arrives by the front entrance.

"Ge!" Zitao says as he nears Yifan, who's still standing in the rain. Now Zitao has gotten close to the older, he can see the way the other's hair is dripping with rain, shirt and pants completely drenched and skin decorated with waterdrops.  ~~That's so hot~~ , Zitao pushes that thought away as he quickly walks over and grabs Yifan's wrist with his free hand.

"Ge, let's go inside first and…" Zitao breaks off when Yifan doesn't budge when he tries pulling the other toward the building. "Ge?"

"Zitao," Yifan says and it sounds so desperate yet melodic to Zitao's ears.

"Ge?"

"I like you," Yifan says but the rain doesn't stop, time doesn't stop, Zitao's breathing doesn't stop because Zitao cannot bring himself to believe a single word of that simple statement. He forces a chuckle out and attempts to drag the other inside, his chest heaving a little after a few tries because Yifan  _doesn't move_.

"Ge, stop joking around—" Zitao begins because it can't be real. He's just hallucinating. Yifan's never shown any signs of liking him that way before. Not even once. What kind of a joke is this?

"I'm not!" Yifan interrupts him, sounding slightly angry and Zitao is taken aback by the frustrated tone. "I really like you."

Zitao swallows around the lump in his throat and he's done. He's absolutely done. If this is some kind of sick joke, he's never going to forgive Yifan. He pulls the other once again and says defeatedly, "Ge, let's just get out of the rain first."

Zitao doesn't raise his head to meet eyes with Yifan because he's a coward. He doesn't want to face this.

Yifan's been his crush ever since he met the other for the first time, just three days after he's settled into his first year of high school. At first, he fell in love with Yifan's attractive face and body but over time, as he remembers every interaction he's made with Yifan and locked them into his heart as if to make those memories his greatest treasures, he fell in love with Yifan's personality. He fell in love with Yifan and he realized this during the second month of his second year.

And now, he's five months into his second year of high school, standing in the pouring rain with his 1-year-and-a-half-old crush confessing to him. It's just not realistic in the slightest.

"Zitao," Yifan whispers and the heartbreaking tone makes Zitao look up to lock eyes with the other. He gulps and almost flinches when he notices that Yifan is crying.

He's never seen Yifan cry, let alone be sad like this. And Zitao's the reason.

Zitao's heart breaks and he releases Yifan's wrist as if it burned him but before he could retreat, Yifan grabs him by the wrist this time. He knows his whole face is flushed red because his pulse is beating rapidly under Yifan's touch and it couldn't be any more obvious than this.

"Zitao, look at me."

Zitao stares down at the ground, trying to focus on something else, anything; the rain that's attacking his hair and skin, Yifan's freezing touch bringing goosebumps to his skin and a shiver down his spine, the way Yifan is so close to him.

"Please," Yifan says, his voice cracking in the end and Zitao snaps his gaze up to meet Yifan's dark eyes that's filled with tears that are dripping down his cheeks and blending in with the raindrops.

"I like you," Yifan whispers and Zitao can't help but flutter his eyes shut when Yifan leans in. Zitao lets him take his lips, slow yet chaste.

Yifan pulls away and doesn't get to react before a towel is thrown in his face. The older manages to catch Zitao's pink cheeks when he removes the towel from his eyes.

"You're going to get sick if you keep standing in the rain."

Yifan remains speechless and manages to keep his stupid grin down when Zitao turns his head around with a bashful expression.

"H-Hurry up and get inside, Y-Yifan." Zitao stutters as he tries the other's given name for the first time; without any formality. Yifan might smile for the rest of his life, bright and wide because he's got his sun right in front of him now.


End file.
